Lights Out
"Lights Out" is the 20th episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on April 26 in 2007. It was written by Janine Sherman Barrios and directed by Terrence Nightingall. Plot In 12 hours, the ER will shut down. As Kovac is under pressure to take care of the patients before the final hours, he makes a pivotal decision about his future. Meanwhile, Sam befriends a photojournalist who returns only this time she's terminally ill; Pratt is concerned when his brother ends up in the ER drunk; Morris confronts Gates when he ignores his orders and angrily sends him home while Gates tries to defend his actions. Short summary A photographer named Diana goes back to the ER and notifies Sam that her cancer is spreading. Kovač needs to relocate all the staff to different departments of the hospital since the ER is forced to close. Chaz suffers alcohol poisoning after he gets initiated by his EMT coworkers. Gates' father takes Sarah out to watch a movie and when they come back, Gates realizes that his dad has been drinking, which prompts Gates to pack his father's things and ask him to leave; they later get into a fistfight. Also, Kovač decides that he only wants to be a doctor and resigns as ER Chief. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris Quotes Morris: You're arrogant and dangerous, and I've had enough. We all have. Go home. Gates: Where's Kovac? Morris: This is my call, not his. Gates: Okay. (walks off) _____________________________________ Gates: I'm popular everywhere I go. _____________________________________ (After Morris sends Gates home) Morris: Am.. am I in trouble? Luka: Morris, that's one of the best moves you've ever made. Morris: See I knew it! He can't go against me(Pointing at Abby) he shouldn't even be able to go against residents. Luka: There was a resident in the room? Abby: Er...let's leave me out of it. Morris: You should have stopped him. Abby: Oh please, like he's gonna listen to me. He doesn't even listen to you. Morris: Maybe I should send you home too. Abby: Okay! (Morris notices Luka standing behind Abby protectively) Morris: Well, not today. But I'll do it, Abby. Don't test me. (Morris walks away) Abby: (Laughing) It wasn't life threatening. Luka: Doesn't matter. Morris is the attending, it's his decision. ___________________________________ Luka: This isn't me. I'm resigning as chief. Anspaugh: Luka, part of being the boss is being the bad guy. Luka: I'll leave that to someone else. I just want to be a doctor. Good night. (Luka walks away as the lights of the ER go out) __________________________________ (About the ER closing) Pratt: Yeah, I bet we're closing for good. Morris: I'm with you. Something stinks and it's not the diarrhea in 4. __________________________________ (Luka's assigning everyone to another department) Luka: Uhh... Gates goes to anesthesia... Timmy: What about me? Luka: You're going to the cafeteria. (You see everybody laughing) Timmy: The cafe-what?! _________________________________ (The ER is closing so everyone is assigned to another department) Luka: Abby you're going to the NICU. Abby: I'm not going to the NICU. Luka: Right... I'll uhh... fix that. _________________________________ (After listening to her refuse to go out with Pratt, Morris shows interest in a research paper Dr. DeJesus wrote.) DeJesus: You actually read it! Morris: I sure did! If you have time to talk about that more, I'd love the chat. I'm looking for some areas to focus on in clinical research in the ER, maybe we should start collaborating with your department. DeJesus: Are you free for lunch tomorrow? Morris: Sounds great! DeJesus: OK, great! Pratt: What just happened? Category:Episodes Category:Season 13